Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday
by Elaanabeth
Summary: NOTE: DISCONTINUED:: Alex Blake's life was turned upside down when her parents died and she finds herself in the company of Remus Lupin, her new legal guardian. How will these two different people get along and how does Draco Malfoy fit into the equation?
1. Beginnings At An End

**_Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday_**

**__**

**Chapter One: Beginnings at an End**

She looked down at the pair of grave markers in front of her. The smell of newly churned earth filled the air. The day was overcast and cloudy, perfect for her parent's funeral and for reflecting her feelings. She couldn't help the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. Then she heard the soft tread footsteps behind her; she didn't bother to turn around. A soft voice reached her ears, winding around her like a fog.

"Alex, it's time for the eulogy." Alex took a deep breath.

"I know." Her voice was quiet, calm, detached. She turned and looked at her grandmother before glancing at the platform she would be speaking at in a moment. "I'll be there in a second Grams."

"Alright." Alex's grandmother turned and walked back to where the benches were set up and people were waiting. Alex watched her walk back to the procession before turning her gaze to the people milling around. _Do I even know half of the people here?_ She thought bitterly. _Why are they here? To pay their _respects? Her voice sounded bitter and accusing even in her own head.

She started walking toward the procession where her parent's funeral was being held, only a few yards away from their grave. _Here goes nothing. Grams give me strength. I can't _do _this on my own._ She slowly walked past the crowd of people who had started sitting down on the benches, watching her expectantly. She climbed the steps of the platform, each one she had to struggle with. Her feet felt like they were made of lead. She finally made it to the top, she stood at the podium and looked at the people sitting before her. She picked out the people she knew.

Well, there's Grams, and there's Lucas, Milo, and Dechie; mom and dad's co-workers. There's Jacob Moville, mom and dad's boss. A.K.A. Minister of the American Ministry of Magic. There's Marie, mom's friend, and Jack, dad's friend. And… Alex furrowed her brows together in confusion. What are Seline and Cleo doing here? Shouldn't they be at the school? Alex was bemused but she wasn't about to go looking at the gift too hard. They ARE the closest people I have to companions…not to mention they're my teachers. Alex decided she'd been staring into the audience long enough. She cleared her throat. _Time to get this show on the road,_ she thought, and she began. 

"My parents" she began, "were good honest people. They worked hard for what they wanted and believed in, and they believed in making a difference. They were happily married for what would have been 17 years this past week. They had a beautiful daughter one year into their marriage, which proved to be me. They raised me as well as they could, being two working aurors for the Ministry. And somehow, they managed to find that precarious balance between family and profession and did well in both. They made sure I got a good education, that I had a thirst for learning, and that I knew the difference between right and wrong. They were well loved by family and friends alike and they both worked for what they had, harder than some people would. They were some of the best aurors in the business and good partners. They worked well in teams and they made sure that everyone who went on a mission came back."

At this point Lucas, Milo and Dechie interrupted. All three agreeing with Alex's statement and with Milo adding a "Yeh got tha' right" in his deep gruff voice. Dechie was wiping tears from her face. Alex paused until they had quieted down before continuing.

"They've saved lives more than once and put themselves in danger in the process every time, but somehow, they always managed to come back. My father was a good son to my grandparents and made sure that his wife, his father, his mother, his friends and I were always proud of him. He was a proud man, but he put others in front of himself always. My mother always did her best to look out for others and keep a cheerful disposition around her. She could curse worse than a sailor when she had a mind to and she could probably hex them worse too." Some chuckling followed this statement, and Alex gave a weak smile that never reached her eyes to follow this comment.

"My mother never did anything halfway, not at her job, her education, or her decisions. She was fair and tried not to be too biased too often. They were good people, loved, cherished and appreciated. They had a good life, and they lived it well. They died too soon, leaving people behind, and dying before people who should never have had to see them go into the ground. The way they died was murder, plain and simple."

Alex's eyes got cold and the air seemed to get more frigid around her. "They were killed in cold blood. And though it hasn't been proven yet, it's suspected Death Eaters killed them. My parents believed in the threat of Voldemort-" There were gasps and muttering of the name being uttered but Alex didn't care, and she continued, raising her voice louder to be heard over the crowd.

"My parents believed in the threat of VOLDEMORT, and they also tried to do things about it. They went to Europe to offer the help of our American Ministry to the European Ministry this last summer, and they fought in the war before. They believe that HE is back and they believed that nobody will be safe until Voldemort is dead and his minions destroyed." Alex closed her eyes briefly, her face etched with pain, when she opened her eyes again, her face was hard, and her eyes showed her determination.

"They DIED for freedom. I don't believe that their deaths were accidents and I don't believe that the people who killed them didn't want their deaths. I may not be as old as people here today, but I know enough. Voldemort may only be in Europe now, but so was Hitler, and he affected the entire WORLD. Hitler almost won and he was a muggle. Voldemort is one of the strongest wizards in the world and he will do whatever he can to try and take over this world. I… I don't want my parents to have died in vain. Voldemort may have done this as a warning, he may have done this as a threat, but I refuse to back down. I won't be cowed. I hope… I want, for all the ministry officials here to not let my parent's death be all for nothing. Jacob and my parents have been trying to convince the council to offer their assistance to the European Ministry, and this proves it all the more. Voldemort's fingers are stretching far, and I for one don't want him to clutch America's heart and squeeze. I look through the crowd here today and I see ministry people, people from the Golden Galleon (National American Wizarding Newspaper), people in high places, and I say to you, fight. Help; prove how wrong Voldemort is to try to suppress us. He wants a war, I say give him one."

Alex took a deep sigh as she finished, her head lifted high as she came off the podium. She looked at the small

bit of chaos she had just started. Ministry officials, reporters, and other people were all in disorder. Reporters were taking pictures of anyone from the Ministry, as well as pictures of her. She held her head high as she stood near her grandmother. She watched everyone, people discussing what she had said, what they should do, and so forth. _They look like someone just rammed a very large stick up their—_

"Alex!" Alex turned to who called her name. Many people were leaving now that the ceremony was over, her eulogy was the last one. Alex saw her Potions teacher and her Divination teacher walking towards her and her grandmother.

"Miss Seline and Miss Cleo, what are you doing here?" Alex went forward and gave each of them a hug.

"Hey Shug. Seline and I decided that Salem could wait and that we needed to be here." Cleo gave Alex a big hug back. "Also, Cassandra thought we might like to come and see you. She pulled a few strings." Seline added in her slight accent.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You would have seen me when I came back to school." Suddenly the two teachers looked uncomfortable. Alex narrowed her eyes. "What?" _What's going on? What do you know that I don't?_ Alex thought. Neither of the pair said anything but looked at each other and then at Alex's grandmother, Cassandra. Alex narrowed her eyes at her grandmother. Cleo and Seline murmured excuses about helping the Minister escort all the rest of the guests out. They hurried off leaving Alex and her grandmother in a staring contest.

"What's…going…on???" Alex spit the words through her teeth. Her eyes narrowed as Alex scrutinized her grandmother. "Why are Miss Cleo and Miss Seline so nervous?"

"Alex, it's nothing to worry about." Cassandra tried to calm her granddaughter down. She watched Alex for a moment, and when Alex said nothing continued. "Many people would understand if you didn't want to go back to school right away, there's no reason to think that I have some hidden agenda. Really! You ought to know me better than that!" Alex's grandmother's last words were soft and chastising. Alex didn't feel guilty, but she did feel a little bad for suspecting something.

"I'm sorry Grams. I suppose the funeral has me just a little worked up." Alex paused for a moment and moved to sit on one of the benches, her grandmother followed suit. "It hurts Grams. I feel inside, it's more than I've felt in a while. I wish I could just feel dead, you know?" She looked up at her grandmother. Her grandmother wrapped her arm around Alex and pulled her in close. Alex closed her eyes and just breathed in her grandmother's scent. _Lavender and Cinnamon, like always, _she thought.

"I know it hurts Alex." Cassandra spoke softly and gently, like the time she had to explain to 7-year-old Alex why Grumpy, her grandfather, wasn't coming back. "You need to understand that sometimes, we feel because we need to feel. The pain tells us that it's going to be okay. We can't hurt forever you know."

Alex sighed. "How can you be sure of that? The pain will never completely go away."

"Oh Alex…" her grandmother murmured. Alex interrupted.

"Don't worry Grams, I'm not about to have a nervous breakdown." Alex took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll be fine, like I said, the funeral had me a bit stressed out." Alex stood with her back to her grandmother; her hands were in her pockets and her shoulders were hunched and defensive. She walked towards her parent's graves without a look back to her grandmother. _Oh Alex, how can anyone help you if you won't let anyone come close enough to?_ Alex's grandmother watched her retreating back with worried thoughts.

* * *

Alex hugged Miss Seline and Miss Cleo good-bye once more and thanked them for their gifts.

"Thanks Miss Cleo for the divination books, they look really interesting and I'm sure they'll be helpful." She hugged Cleo tightly before embracing her Potions Professor. "Miss Seline, these books are wonderful too, some of these aren't even allowed to be published anymore." Cleo spoke up first.

"Shug, you're worth it. We absolutely love you like family."

"Besides," Seline added, "We both know you wouldn't do anything _too_ dangerous." Everyone chuckled. "You just get everything together, got it, Bre?" (AN: Bre is pronounced Brett without the T sound on the end) Alex let a small smile creep onto her face. Bre had been Seline's nickname for her since her second year. It was short for 'Potions Brewer' and it had been shorted to Bre over the years.

"Yes Seline." Alex used her most abashed voice. "I promise to get my shit straightened." Everyone laughed at this. Alex suddenly darted to her teachers and gave them both a big hug one more time. "Don't forget me, Okay?" she mumbled.

"As if we would ever forget our favorite Shugah!" Cleo cried, accidently slipping into her Creole accent. "It doesn't matter if you never come back, we'd still write you and NEVER EVER fah-ghet our Shugah!"

Seline also added her quiet, "Never ever" to Cleo's statement.

Alex, Cassandra, Seline and Cleo all said their goodbyes before Cleo and Seline apparated back to Salem. Alex gave a small sigh as she watched them go.

"Shall we go Alex? We have lots to do tomorrow."

"Hm? Sorry. Yeah, lets go." Cassandra put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. And led her towards home.

* * *


	2. Fixing Thigs That Aren't Broken

**_Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday_******

**Chapter Two: Fixing Things That Aren't Broken**

Cassandra sighed as she noticed that her granddaughter had yet to make an appearance in the main part of the house. It had been two weeks since the funeral and Alex still hadn't left her room. _It's not healthy for her to sit up there all isolated. She doesn't come down for food when I'm here and Gabby says she hasn't come down for dinner when I'm not here either._ Gabby, the family house-elf had once been freed by a smaller Alex, but had been hired again when it was obvious that neither party wanted to be separated. Cassandra folded her newspaper and got up. _Enough is enough_, she thought.

Alex was currently in her room, sketching. She looked at the picture she currently had drawn. It was a sketch of a boy with blonde hair that was just long enough to fall into his eyes. _His eyes are always so piercing_, she thought. _They're cold and distant, like he doesn't want anyone too close_. The boy she had drawn was currently smirking, his mouth almost mirthful in its shape, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes. His face was fine, almost delicate, like he was fragile. _My demonic angel,_ as Alex liked to think of him, _Draco Malfoy_.

She continued sketching, adding more detail to the picture until it seemed as if it was a cold overcast day and the wind was the cause for the hair in the boy's eyes. Alex glanced up and looked through her bedroom window. It was a bright sunny day, quite unlike the picture she had just drawn. She looked down at it. _Right now I wish I were in that picture. Maybe then I would actually be able to feel. Compared to Draco I wouldn't have to feel so cold._ Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. She gave a sigh of annoyance when she glanced at the clock. 8:30 already, time for the dinner she wasn't going to eat, and time for Gabby to come and try to cajole her into doing so.

"I'm not hungry Gabby so you might as well stop now and quit wasting both our time!" She turned back to her sketchbook and turned to a blank page. She was about to start drawing when that was another louder and more forceful knock- one accompanied by a voice that was definitely NOT squeaky and timid.

"Alexandrea Hudahn Blake! You will open this door right now and speak with me!" Alex cringed for a moment. Then she gave a sigh and closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose without thinking. It was a habit she had picked up from her dad when she was little. It had started as a game; him getting worried about something or another and her copying him exaggeratingly to make him laugh. After a while it had become ingrained.

"Coming Grandmother!" she called as she stepped off her bed. She gathered all her sketches and put them in her desk before going to the door. She opened it and saw the slightly annoyed face of her grandmother.

"Yes?" Alex's voice was falsely cheerful and her eyes were wide and innocent. Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you 'yes' me young lady." Alex's grandmother glowered at her until she dropped her eyes and cheerful disposition. Alex's grandfather had once said, "Never try to win a staring contest with your grandmother. It's like trying to stare down a rutting moose." Alex had tried again and again, and like this time it was to no avail.

"Better?" Alex's face was devoid of any emotion and her voice had the faintest hint of bitterness. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Cassandra looked her granddaughter up and down. _She's too thin. And her face is almost haunted. At least she looks like she's getting sleep._ Cassandra held Alex's eyes for a moment longer and almost casually asked in a quiet voice,

"Can I come in?" Alex grew defensive for a minute, searching her grandmother's face for some hidden meaning. She was prepared for a fight, for anger, or disappointment or, or, _something_, but there was just weariness and… regret? Alex moved to the side and waved an arm in the direction of the interior of the room. Cassandra stepped in and turned to her granddaughter who was closing the door slowly.

She looked around searching for any clues that Alex was… what? _Hurting herself? How she's dealing with whatever she's feeling? That she actually does something from dawn till dusk?_ Cassandra shook her head. That was no way to think right now. She turned back to her granddaughter who was watching her through hooded eyes.

"Done looking for potential self-harming items?" Cassandra almost jumped at Alex's perceptive guess. Only years of constant political involvement kept her from actually showing it except for a twitch in her shoulders. She looked around for a seat and sat on the edge of the bed, and promptly jumped up when she heard a hiss. Looking down, Cassandra saw Alex's snake, Jorgamund curled on the bed under the blankets right where she had been sitting. Cassandra picked up Jorgamund and set him in his tank next to the head of the bed.

**_(AN: the name of Alex's snake is based off of Artemisu's fic "How Soon The Rain" where the original name was Jormugand. Read it. It's good. Gawd I love that name, that's such a great name for a snake!! )_**

"I see you still let Jorgamund run amuck in your room." Cassandra gave a half smile to Alex, who took this as a cue to tear herself off the wall and walk over to Jorgamund's tank, picking the snake up almost reverently. She shrugged.

"I never have a problem knowing where he is." An uncomfortable silence settled in the room and for a few minutes no one spoke and the only movement was Jorgamund slithering through and over Alex's hands and arms. Alex finally broke the tension with a deep breath.

"Did you want something Grams? Or did you just come up here to spend some quality time with me?" Cassandra frowned. Throughout their entire, _conversation_, Alex's voice neither went up nor down in pitch. She sounded tired and worn. She looked at Alex and noticed how intently she scrutinized her snake, as if she was completely enthralled in it.

"Alex," Cassandra began, "I'm worried about you." Alex's head jerked up as if she'd been slapped and she stared at her grandmother for a moment before returning her attention to the snake. Her voice was low and with a slight edge to it.

"What do you mean?"

Cassandra stared harder at her granddaughter, scrutinizing her.

"What I _mean_, is that your parents died a few weeks ago and since then you've done nothing but hide here in your room. I can count the number of times you've come down to eat on one hand. You avoid everyone, you talk to no one and, and it seems like you've given up." Alex slowly turned her head and looked at her grandmother. Then she narrowed her eyes and said two words.

"I'm fine."

Cassandra sighed and stood up and took the two steps that separated her and her granddaughter. She wished that it really was nothing but two steps that separated them, but to her, it seemed more like a mile.

"Alex, you're _not_ fine. You need to talk about it. You need to cry, vent, _something_. You can't just bottle it all up and expect it all to go away! Do you think you're the only one who misses them? Do you think you're the only one who hurts?!" Cassandra put her hands on the seemingly frozen Alex. Perhaps she had finally gotten through to her. For an instant Alex stood there, frozen by her grandmother's words with her eyes as wide as saucers. Cassandra gazed lovingly into Alex's face, thinking that she really _had_ gotten through.

"Oh Alex…" She went to pull Alex into a hug and to try to breach the cavernous gap that separated them, but that little action broke Alex out of her stupor. She tore herself away and whirled to face her grandmother.

"Don't DO that! Do you think that with a few words and a hug you can fix things? Do you think it'll all be better if I just _cried_?" All the bitterness from the past few weeks came rushing back and was poured into Alex's words.

"They died. They DIED. NOTHING is going to change that, especially a few hugs and _tears_. You want me to vent? You want me to express myself? Gods, all you want me to do is make YOU feel better! You want me to slip into the role you think I belong in so that you don't feel out of sorts. Then, when you _miraculously_ fix me, everything will be all better! Well guess what Grams? You think that if I act broken you can try to fix me and you'll have something to do and I'm not going to fall apart just because you think I'm supposed to! It doesn't work that way! It'll NEVER work that way! YOU. CAN'T. FIX. ME." The last four words grated out from in between Alex's teeth with her hands clenched into fists at her sides and her entire posture was rigid and trembling.

Cassandra stood in shock. Alex held her gaze for a few minutes as if daring her to say anything. Cassandra worked her mouth up and down, but no sound came out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cassandra was able to weakly speak.

"Alex…" She lifted her hand up to her granddaughter as if silently pleading for her to give her another chance, to breach the gap that seemed miles long now. Alex would have none of it.

_You dug yourself in Grams and you can dig yourself out._ Alex quickly spun towards the window behind her. Even while she was looking out at the end of a bright and sunny day she felt cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood looking out the window.

"Leave Grams." _Was that my voice?_ She wondered. _Is that really my voice that sounds so dead?_

"Leave Grams." She repeated. "You can't do anything more, so why don't you just leave." _So dead…_ Alex heard a shuffle from behind her and the quiet click of a door being shut. She stood there for a moment longer; to make sure her grandmother wasn't going to unexpectedly come back in. Then she collapsed in front of the window, quietly crying as the sun set in the horizon and the day came to a beautiful end because she knew in her heart that she was dead inside.

_As dead as Draco Malfoy._ The thought made her giggle for a moment because no one was colder or deader than Draco, but that was how she felt. _I wonder what he would say if I told him about this? Perhaps I will. Tonight. I'll tell him tonight._

And with that thought in her head, Alex pulled herself to her bed and buried herself under blankets and brought out a small vial from under her pillow. There were three small letters engraved in the vial, D.S.P., which of course, stood for Dreamless Sleep Potion. The last thought in her head as she fell into a drug-induced sleep was, _Tonight…

* * *

_

_AN:: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I appreciate it!! The next chapter may be a little late coming out but keep reading, I promise it will be coming out._


	3. In Which Tea Reveals Answers

**_Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday_**

**Chapter Three: In Which Tea Reveals Answers**

While Alex slipped into a dreamless sleep, Cassandra Hudahn was having tea in Europe with her esteemed colleague Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Honestly Albus, I don't know what to do. I _just_ don't know what to do." Cassandra took a sip of her tea. Ah, European tea, how she missed Britain. Since her husband died, she had moved back to the U.S. but that didn't mean she hadn't grown fond of the 'Mother Country' and it's wonderful ways.

"I mean- it's like the Alex I once knew isn't there anymore. I mean, you can still tell that it's Alex, but not the right one." Cassandra frowned and furrowed her eyebrows before taking another sip of her tea. Albus took another cracker off the platter and sat back to listen contentedly to an old friend's ramblings.

"I've tried so hard Albus. I've given her space, I've let her know that I'm willing to listen, I've tried everything I can possibly think of to help her, but she just won't let me in. Every time I think I'm close to breaking through that _impossible_ shell she's encased herself in she pushes me away and put up even MORE shields. She won't talk to _anybody_ Albus. She just stays up in her room all day. I'm not sure how she survives, Merlin knows that I never found a trace that she's eating. Seline and Cleo are doing all they can but it's not like they can leave the school. And all the letters they've sent to Alex are answered with, 'I'm fine. Keeping Busy. Love the books. Hope to see you at the end of summer.' What can she possibly be DOING up there that sustains her?? I mean it Albus. I'm at my wit's end."

Cassandra sighed and gently placed her empty teacup and saucer on the table as if they might break. Albus leaned back in his seat and looked carefully at Cassandra through his half moon spectacles. She looked tired and worn, like a piece of cloth stretched too tight. Her face was full of lines and wrinkles that he was sure weren't there the last time they had had tea. He ran his hands though his beard in thought before speaking.

"Cassnadra, other than the trouble with your granddaughter, how are other matters in your life?" Cassandra looked up from where she had been staring into the empty teacup.

"Other matters…?" She repeated blankly. Albus would have found the almost confused look on her face entertaining if it wasn't for the pressing matters on hand.

"Yes, Cassandra. Other matters." He pressed. "Your job at the AGOM, dealing with the press, settling the affairs of your late son and daughter-in-law, other matters." He watched her closely.

"Oh…well I, that is to say…" she paused with a bemused look on her face. She shook her head and placed a hand on her face, leaning into it.

"To be frank? They're taking up all my time. At first, I was worried that they were taking too much of my time away from Alex. I thought that I wasn't there enough for her when she might have needed me, but I was wrong. When I took some time off, all it did was cause things to pile up and give me a bigger headache. I can stay on top of it, don't worry about that, but I'm more worried that I just don't the flexibility of a younger me. I can take care of my job at the AGOM, the press, the meetings, the political arena, but I'm getting stretched Albus. And I don't think I can handle child rearing on top of it. Especially a moody and unpredictable one like Alex is right now." She gave a short chuckle. "Oh my, I didn't just admit that did I?" She chuckled harder and Albus quirked one of his bushy eyebrows and joined her.

"Yes, yes my dear, I believe you did. The great Cassandra Hudahn has just admitted she can't do everything." Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth before offering the tin to the still laughing Cassandra who declined.

"I believe Cassandra, that you stated your problem in one very simple phrase." Cassandra looked at Albus with both eyebrows raised. Problem? She had a problem? Never! Still… she waited to hear the rest of what Albus had to say.

"You are stretched, Cassandra. And you are being stretched far too thin." Cassandra went to interrupt but Albus held up one hand. "I know that you pride yourself on being a woman who can handle anything Cassandra, but right now you have one too many things to handle at the same time and not enough hands. Now is not the time to be working yourself to the point of exhaustion Cassandra." Cassandra looked at him defeated.

"What else can I do Albus? Everything I'm doing I have to do myself. It's not like I can hand over my granddaughter to someone and say, 'Here! Raise her! I'll check up on you now and again, just be sure to work those issues out of her first!' Ha! The very idea is laughable Albus!" Cassandra paused and looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts harder. His eyes were twinkling.

Damn!!

His eyes were twinkling? Cassandra leaned forward and stared harder into his eyes. Yup. Twinkling.

"Albus…" she said slowly. "What are you thinking?" Albus popped another lemon drop into his mouth. His eyes were definitely twinkling.

"Me my dear? Nothing at all. You've already thought of it." He gave a kindly smile and popped another lemon drop into his mouth. "Quite surprised actually, I didn't actually think you would catch on so quickly. But now that you mention it, it's a lovely idea." Cassandra's eye widened.

"Albus! Are you MAD?! I can't just ship my granddaughter off to some stranger! They have laws against that sort of thing!" Albus folded his hands across his enormous beard.

"Quite right Cassandra. Can't be sending her to a stranger. I was thinking more along the lines of her legal guardian." He started twiddling his thumbs. Twice in one evening Cassandra Hudahn had been struck speechless.

"But…" she started weakly. "What good would that do? She would hate me…" she trailed off. He was right.. Cassandra looked at Albus horrified. Cassandra _knew _he was right, but she still didn't like the thought "My own flesh and blood? I couldn't do that Albus. I _won't _do that. She, she would think it was a betrayal. She needs someone close to her right now Albus, someone who knows her and can talk with her. Her legal guardian can't give her that." Albus gave a small sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"Cassandra, what Alex needs right now is distance. The problem you're having is that you're _too _close. She feels like she needs to separate herself from her parent's death. The best way to do that is to give her a new start. You won't be _gone_, you'll always be available to her, she will just live with someone else. I do believe that both Alex and her legal guardian can benefit from this." Cassandra tried another tactic.

"But… Remus _Lupin_? Albus, surely you don't mean _Remus_ Lupin. Alex wouldn't benefit from that. Neither would Remus." Albus looked Cassandra in the eyes. Those deep, penetrating, _twinkling_ blue eyes. They could see into you, those eyes, and they would know everything.

"I believe you're wrong Cassandra. Remus would benefit _greatly_ from having Alex. He needs something to anchor his life. _Especially_ with this war going on." Cassandra leaned forward out of her chair.

"Albus, I've known Remus since before he was a werewolf. His mother and I were very close- practically sisters! And I wouldn't force this on him. You know the werewolf regulations, he wouldn't be allowed legal rights to Alex anyways." Albus rubbed the side of his nose with one finger.

"Only by European regulations. In the States he would still be allowed custody, wouldn't he?" He feigned innocence.

"Well, yes- but that's not the point!" Cassandra banged both hands palm down on the table in front of her. Now Albus leaned forward and almost whispered.

"The what is the point Cassandra? If you hold on to Alex you're going to cause more damage than good. You know this." His twinkling blue eyes were no longer twinkling- they were filled with regret.

"Let go Cassandra. If you love her, you must, let, go." Albus gently took one of Cassandra's hands into his own. Cassandra stared at the hand holding her own before looking into Albus' eyes. _I've come to hate looking into his eyes. They always show the horrible truth you don't want to know._ She remembered the last time they had had a conversation like this. When her husband had died. She turned away from the painful memories. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat.

She gently pulled her hand away from Albus' and in a voice so low Albus had to strain to hear it, said,

"Alex goes to her Legal Guardian…tomorrow." Slowly, Cassandra drank the last of the dregs at the bottom of her teacup and stood up.

"It was a nice visit while it lasted Albus, I think I'll go home now, I have much to do." She gave a tired smile and added, "We ought to get together for tea again soon, be sure to owl me for the next meeting." Then she got up, walked through the portrait door, and down the gargoyle steps. She retraced her steps all the way to Hogsmeade and to Madame Rosmerta's pub. She went in the back and used the fireplace to floo back to Hudahn House.

As she stepped though the fireplace in her study she snapped her fingers and with a small _-pop-_ Gabby was at her side.

"What is Gabby doing for the Missus?" Her violet eyes seemed like orbs as she looked up at Cassandra.

"Get me a small glass of Brandy, Gabby. I have to write a letter to be delivered tonight." Gabby gave a grin that spread from one side of her face to the other.

"Right away Missus, Gabby is bringing it straight!" and with a small _-pop-_ she was gone. Cassandra looked at where Gabby had been. A_ beginning to a long night,_ she thought and went to her desk to begin her letter.

_Remus,_

* * *

(AN:: I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far- alfalfa0012, Spanky And Pie, lizzie5555555, and Lil' Bode. You guys ROCK!! I really appreciate your reviews and I'm sooooooo glad you guys have liked my story so far!! Keep on reading, the next chapter will be about Draco and Alex!! Stay Tuned!!


	4. Dreams That Aren't Dreams

**_Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday_**

**Chapter Four: Dreams That Aren't Dreams**

Alex felt herself go from being in a dreamless sleep to a place _below_ that. Suddenly, she was in a room, and the only light was coming from the fireplace. There were no windows or doors, just a large square room. It had all the basic necessities, a carpet to keep your feet warm, a large plush chair by the roaring fireplace, and a small bed in the corner.

Alex felt the tension and bad feelings drain out of her just by looking around. This was her sanctuary; this was where she felt comfortable. She had felt like this before, when she was little. When she was nestled between her parent's arms. Pheobus! How good that felt…

Alex shook her head. This was no time for trips down memory lane. Not tonight. Right now she had to see if Draco was here, and if not, she would have to wait. She stepped out of corner where she had- she had what? Appeared? Materialized? Became? No matter, she was here, and that was the important part.

She stepped out of the corner where she had been standing and slowly walked in an arc towards the chairs. She could already feel the heat from the fire. How good it felt! She was still a couple of feet away from the chairs when she stopped and tilted her head back to bask in the warmth from the flames. _Stop wasting time and look already!_ Wasting time? Was that what she was doing? Yes, yes, she supposed it was.

She walked the rest of the way around the chairs and sank down to a sitting position in front of the chair. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, and leaned her head against the leg of the person sitting in the chair and closed her eyes. She was glad she decided to come. Everything didn't feel as impossible here. Didn't feel like everything was going to swallow her whole. Alex was so lost in her thoughts she almost startled when Draco spoke.

"How's life on the Yank's side of the ocean?"

Alex sighed.

"Sucky."

Draco raised one aristocratic eyebrow.

"Well, well, what's got your knickers in a twist this fine evening?" He paused and in an impossibly sweet and innocent tone that was distinctly NOT innocent added, "And would there be a chance I could help you un-twist those fine knickers of yours?" He smirked. Alex rolled her eyes and proceeded to give Draco a horse bite on the inside of his knee. Draco jumped.

"Ow! Bloody Hell woman! What are you trying to do, cripple me for life?" He glared at Alex and rubbed the place where she had pinched him. Alex just looked at him.

"Crippled for life?" Alex's tone left no question that she didn't believe _that_.

Draco pouted. "You never know. For all I know it was some sort of weird muggle acupuncture that's supposed to shrivel up my nerves and stuff. Not to _mention_ the way you're _constantly_ abusing my poor fragile body." Draco sniffed disdainfully. Alex looked up at Draco, who was leaning back in the chair and staring into the fire.

"Since when have you been _poor_? Or fragile for that matter?" Alex's voice was quiet but with a sardonic twist. It was enough to make Draco look twice at her and notice how closely she was scrutinizing the flames. Something was up. Draco wondered how long it was going to take her to tell him.

"Never I suppose." He answered. "Of course, if you're going to talk about poor, we _must_ be talking about the Weasleys." He was expecting Alex to retort, or at least acknowledge that he said something, but he was thrown off by what she actually _did_ say.

"How do you manage to stay so cold Draco? How do you manage to not care?" Alex let herself be lost into the flames. "I try, you know. I wish I could be so cold, then maybe the pain would deaden a little bit." She looked up to see Draco's face impassive. She wondered what he was thinking. Even after knowing him for two years, she still couldn't tell what he was thinking unless he was very stressed out. Alex waited for him to speak and when he didn't she gave a bitter laugh.

"I had a fight with my Grandmother today. She keeps wanting to fix me and she doesn't realize I'm not broken!" Alex took a breath to calm down. "Well, I _am_ broken, but not in the way she wants to fix me. And besides, I don't want to BE fixed. I just want to be left alone." Alex dropped her head onto her knees. This time Draco DID speak.

"Of course you do. Unlike most brainless idiots, you work things out by yourself. You don't need people claiming they care about you trying to fix you." Draco snorted. "I doubt you need anyone at all." _Least of all, me, _he thought, remembering the past few days.

Alex noticed the look of self-loathing on his face knew what he was referring to. Himself. _He thinks I don't need him_, Alex realized. _He doesn't know how wrong he is._ The thing about Alex and Draco is that they're kindred spirits. In one way or another, they had come to rely on their unusual- if not strange- friendship. The only time they ever got to express their feelings and truly be themselves was when they were together, in this room.

Alex watched as Draco's face darkened. She wondered what had happened this time in the Malfoy household.

"You okay Draco?" She watched eyes. Weather he knew it or not, his eyes gave him away more often than not.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped. Alex scoffed.

"What did your dear ol' dad do this time?" Draco glared at Alex's tone.

"Why do you care? You have your own problems." And as if on an afterthought added, "And don't insult my father." Alex shook her head. Even after two years, Draco still had problems trusting Alex with his problems. Of course, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before, but still…

"Drake, you should know better. I'm here for you." Alex and Draco both winced after Alex said that. Ugh, she sounded so… what's that word…?

"Alex," Draco sounded slightly revolted. "That was so Gryffindorish." Alex gave a laugh. That was the word. Gryffindorish.

Alex looked at Draco expectedly.

"Gonna tell me, or are you gonna sit there and look like a surly spoiled rich kid?" This got Draco to smirk at least. Then he sighed.

"Fine, you want the short story? Father expects me to become a Death Eater at the end of Summer Hols. I keep resisting and he keeps punishing me." What little good feeling Alex had went away. She knew how Draco's father liked to punish him. With the Cruciatus Curse. She felt her heart go out to him. No one should have to constantly suffer that.

Alex stood up and looked down at Draco in his armchair. He raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes and _concentrated._ Suddenly there was a loveseat where there had been an armchair to begin with. Alex sat down next to Draco and wrapped her arms gently around him. He stiffened at first, he had never _really_ gotten used to physical touches, but he relaxed after a few seconds. He then returned the favor and wrapped his arms around Alex just as gently. It was just a hug, but to Draco and Alex it was just what they needed.

Draco, who had never really gotten affection from his parents, was constantly amazed whenever Alex so casually hugged him or touched him on the shoulder, or for that matter _pinched_ him. And he was always grateful when Alex understood what he needed, even if he himself didn't.

It always startled him when Alex turned to him for comfort too. It's not as if he was regularly giving comfort or anything. But the fact that she trusted him _that much_ always caught him off guard. Sometimes he would almost feel like he wasn't Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, but that he's just Draco, giving his best friend- hell, his ONLY friend, reassurance.

As for Alex, she had come from a very touchy family. Where there were constant hugs and kisses and pats and squeezes on the shoulder. Draco had always been there for her to talk to when she felt she couldn't talk to her parents or anyone else. And now that her parents were gone, she felt like Draco WAS the only one there for her. And right now, she needed a hug very badly, and she felt Draco did too.

It comforted them both, just as knowing that even if they didn't have another friend in the world, they would always have each other to turn to for comfort. Especially when it felt like they had nowhere else to turn. They sat like that for a while. Eventually, Alex's mind drifted to things in the past. Like when she had first met Draco Malfoy in person.

* * *

**_::FLASHBACK:: One Year And Six Months Earlier…_**

Alex Blake's parents had been invited to the annual AGOM Christmas party at the Minister's house. Jacob Moville invited only the top ministry workers to his Christmas parties because very often he had visitors from other Ministries there.

This year it was the European Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and some of his associates. One of which was Lucius Malfoy and family. Jacob never had a problem with children and the like, so many of his parties, and especially his annual Christmas party, were family orientated. In fact, he loved it when the whole family came. Which was probably the only reason that Narcissa and Draco had come at all.

As soon as Alex and her parents had come through Jacob's door he was there. Of all the things you could call Jacob Moville, a bad party host was not one of them.

"Ahhh! Jessica!! David!! I'm so glad you could make it!" He paused and gave a genuine smile when he saw Alex. "And is this little Alex?" He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Simply a beauty!" He looked at David Blake, Alex's father. "She's going to break a few hearts by the time she's through here David." He chuckled and David and Jessica, Alex's mother and father, joined him. He immediately started introducing the Blakes to the various people at his party.

"..This is Harold Mau, editor in chief, and this is his lovely wife Emma…" After the initial ten people, Alex was bored. Of course, that all changed after Jacob started introducing them to his European guests. In fact, you could say Alex's interest was peaked.

"…And this is the European Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and his associate Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa, and his son, Draco." As Jacob had said their name, each person bowed their head in greeting. Except Draco._ Who was looking distinctly bored_, Alex observed. Now Jacob had started introducing Alex's parents and herself.

"And this is David Blake, by far, my best Auror." Alex's father shook hands with Fudge, and then Lucius, followed with a kiss on the hand for Narcissa and another, reluctant on Draco's part, handshake with Draco. _Now he looks annoyed, I wonder if it's because he doesn't want to shake hands or because of his father's tightening grip on his shoulder._ Alex hid a smile. _I wonder if he actually wants to be here at all._ Jacob continued while Alex watched Draco.

"And this lovely flower is David's wife and partner, Jessica." Once again, greetings were exchanged. Jessica shook Fudge's hand firmly but was surprised when Lucius took her hand and gently kissed the top, as David Blake did to Narcissa. He gave a cold smile. "Enchanted." he murmured. Jessica shook hands with Narcissa before moving on to an annoyed Draco. Once again, Lucius' hand was on Draco's shoulder, _probably as a warning_, Alex thought, which stuck her sense of twisted humor as a very entertaining thought.

Alex watched as Draco put a sickeningly arrogant smirk and also kissed Alex's mother's hand. Alex had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she watched Draco give a sly wink to Jessica- really, her own _mother_!- before letting her hand go. Jessica had a faint blush to her cheeks when she turned back to her husband.

Now Alex had to put the other hand over her mouth too to keep from laughing even harder. Her own mother was blushing because some fourteen year old boy gave her a wink! Of course, that wasn't to mention that the same boy was a gray-eyed, platinum blonde haired angel with a face that would make Mary Magdalene blush. Alex's mother cleared her throat.

"Have you met our daughter Minister Fudge? This is Alexandria." Alex dutifully stepped forward with a smile on her face as she extended her hand towards Fudge. He took it and gave it a brief shake. _Doesn't like children?_ Alex wondered. Next was Lucius Malfoy. Alex had to suppress a shiver when he kissed her hand. The look in his eye was entirely predatory. _I wonder if I can see it only because I'm looking for it?_ Alex gave a cool smile in response. Narcissa shook hand with Alex gently and gracefully. _She looks like a porceline doll I once owned._ Then Draco was holding Alex's hand gently. Alex looked at him and noticed that he had a genuine half smile, half smirk on his face. _Does he ever REALLY smile? A full, genuine, I'm not an evil Malfoy who's waaay superior to you, kind of smile?_ He kissed her hand in an exaggerated way and almost went into a half bow. She rolled her eyes- mentally of course. It wouldn't do if she rolled her eyes for the Malfoys and her parents to see. Draco's voice was low when he spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you Alexandria Blake." _'Finally'_ he mouthed at the end. Alex almost didn't catch it. She smiled in return. "Pleased to meet you too Draco Malfoy." _'In person'_ she mouthed at the end. He smirked and dropped her hand. _What? No wink for me? The charlatan._ Alex gave a tiny shake of her head at her thoughts. He had winked at her mom just to get a reaction.

Each stood with their respective families and politely listened to their parents and Ministers talking together. Alex let her thoughts drift. _Politics, of course. What else would they talk about when all parties have hardly anything in common besides the ministry? How boring… politics… it's all one big popularity contest anyways. At least with a dictatorship there IS no politics. It's all a great big war from there._ She glanced at Draco and noticed he almost looked interested in the discussion they were having. It was about the quality of wizarding schools.

_Wonderful._ Alex scrunched her nose at the thought. She wondered if there was a way she could get out of this. The dance floor looked at least entertaining. She paused. _I wonder…_ she looked at her parents out of the corner of her eye, still animatedly talking about the schools and the politics behind them. Then she glanced at Draco, he was bored again. Alex caught his eye and gave a small wink that said, "Watch this". She knew _exactly _how to get out of this sand trap.

* * *

A movement from the side caught David Blake's eye. It was Alex fidgeting and shifting from side to side. To anyone else he doubted it would be noticeable but he hadn't raised Alex from a baby to not notice her different tendencies. It was obvious she was bored. Her posture and her shifting said it all. He looked up at the ceiling and gave a tiny shake of his head, of course she was bored, she hated it when her parents "talked shop"- so to speak. He wondered how long she would stand here until… ah! There she goes! Alex slowly edged up to her father's side and wrapped her hand in his. The corners of his mouth turned up the tiniest bit. Then she would… David smiled just the tiniest bit more when Alex gave a gentle tug on his hand. He turned his head slightly and looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head a bit more and spoke lowly through the side of his mouth.

"Yes?" Alex stepped up to her father and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Dad, this is boring, can I go?" She looked so hopeful that David wouldn't help but stretch it out a little bit. He gave a tiny frown and turned his head a little bit more.

"Go? But I thought you liked hanging out with your old man." He tried his best to look slightly hurt without smiling. This time it was Alex's turn to frown. David turned back to the conversation when Jacob asked him what he thought of the current teaching methods. A minute later the attention was turned to his wife when she pointed out some differences in the teaching curriculum eighteen years ago compared to now. Alex gave another gentle tug on her father's arm. He glanced at her. She had crossed her arms.

"C'mon dad, you KNOW I hate politics and politics about school isn't any better." She looked pleadingly him. He gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Alright, you can go. Give me a minute and I'll bow you out." Alex grinned and he smiled fondly at his daughter. She gave a small cough and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She nudged her head and glanced in the general direction of the Malfoy boy. Who he noticed was also looking a bit bored. He gave another chuckle. He winked at his daughter. "Okay." he whispered. She beamed and stepped back a little.

David quietly cleared his throat until he had everyone's attention. He gave an almost apologetic smile and gave a small shake of his head before speaking.

"I do believe that we have properly bored the children. Perhaps we could excuse them and let them socialize with the others on the dance floor while we finish our discussion? I'm sure that Alex would be _delighted_ to show your son around Mister and Missus Malfoy." A few chuckles went around. Alex scowled and Draco smirked. Jessica smiled and was the first to speak.

"I see no problem letting them wander, do you?" She looked at her husband and he shook his head, then she looked at the Malfoys. "Do you mind?"

Lucius Malfoy looked his son up and down as if evaluating him. "No." he said almost absently, "Not at all. I expect you to be on your best behavior Draco, do I make myself clear?" The last sentence was directed at Draco who nodded.

"Yes father." Lucius nodded and waved a hand to signal that they may go. Draco cocked an eyebrow at Alex and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. Alex smiled exasperatedly and took his arm to lead him away from the adults and to the refreshments table. The adults turned back to their conversation with both father's watching their children walk off. One with fond thoughts about his daughter growing up, the other about how his son had better not embarrass him in any way or there'd be hell to pay when they get home.

* * *

AN:: Alright, I know this is like, a WEEK late, but I was sick with the flu and my mom also get's the writing bug and she has ursurping rights to the computer. I"m not done with the flashback but I thought this would be a good place to end it. I know this chapter is a bit long, but the Draco/Alex scene was a bit short and the flashback was going to be long... I wondered if I should have just put up 2 chapters.... hmm... I'll try to get the rest up ASAP but don't expect it in less than two days- at LEAST. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. Any questions oyu have feel free to ask and I"ll answer them to the best of my knowledge. I PROMISE!! Reviews in general are welcome too you know!! I"m not sure if all chapters are going to be this long, but you can always hope!!

Thanks to:

lizzie5555555: I know I don't have much magic yet, sorry bout that, but more WILL be coming, just hold on!!

Lil' Bode: Thank's for the words of encouragement I appreciate all pats on the head!!!

Spanky And Pie: I"m sooooo sorry I didn't update too soon, but I promise to get the next chapter up in a few days!! Sorry 'bout there being a lack of Remmie here too. he WAS going to be in the next chapter, but now that's going to be more flashback. I might fit him in, but it's more likely he'll be in chapter 6 . Sorry... Again!!

As for the rest of you reading this thing and not reviewing... bad you!!! I scold you all!! I'd send howlers if I could!! Review Review Review!! = D


	5. Another Day, Another Fight

_**Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday**_

**Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Fight**

Draco looked down at Alex who currently had her eyes closed and a look of concentration on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked quietly. He felt her jump. _Well, whatever she was thinking about it was obviously important._ He smirked at the thought.

Alex was pulled out of her memories by a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. With a start she finally realized where she was. She looked at Draco who smirked with amusement.

"Hm? What did you say?"

Draco noted that Alex still had a slight far-away look in her eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"I said," he began, "What are you thinking about?" She gave a slight smile and shifted so she was facing the fire and leaning against Draco's side.

"I was thinking about the first time we met." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be thinking about that? As I remember, it wasn't a pleasant experience." His voice was full of irony. "After we realized we weren't figments of our respective subconscious, YOU hit ME, and proceeded to argue with me for half the time and the other half you spent sitting sullenly in a corner giving me distrustful glances every three seconds or so." Alex snorted.

"I HIT you because you tried to," she paused to think for a moment. "_ravish_ me and I realized you were a REAL person trying to," she paused again and made a face. "_ravish_ me. You acted like a total creep and deserved to be hit." Alex watched as Draco got an incredulous look on his face.

"I was _not_ a creep. I was," he smirked. "and still am, a teenage hormonal boy. It's not my fault I thought you were a dream that was to be at my every beck and call." Alex laughed.

"You were a spoiled little rich boy." Draco frowned and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Soooooo sorry. I meant that you were a _hormonal_ spoiled little rich _teenage_ boy." Draco grinned.

"_Were_?"

He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Alex pushed him off the loveseat. He landed with an _-oof-_ of surprise. Draco glared resentfully at Alex from his place on the floor. Alex shifted so she was laying on the loveseat with her legs dangling off the end.

"Anyways, what I meant by the first time we met was the first time we met in person, you dolt." Draco shifted so he was sitting on the floor cross-legged with his back up against the loveseat. He remembered that. It was his first time in America too. He tipped his head back and looked at Alex upside down.

"You mean when we went to that Christmas party?" Alex nodded. "And we ended up at the refreshments bar where some blonde trashy thing proceeded to hit on me?" Again Alex nodded, but this time more reluctantly. "And where you went out and practically gouged her eyes out because she wouldn't leave me and my gorgeous self alone?" Alex sighed and crossed her arms.

"I didn't gouge her eyes out, I just threw punch on her… and smeared cake down the front of her." Alex fidgeted with her hands and risked a glance at Draco who was silently laughing.

"What? I did it because she was a total bitch and I hated her frilly pink guts. She deserved it. She only did it because she noticed I was talking to you and she wanted to cut in." Draco now had a hand over his eyes and the other on his stomach. He didn't notice the scowl that was growing on Alex's face.

"It's not like you didn't laugh then either. You thought it was hilarious." Draco paused and looked at Alex through his fingers.

"It was hilarious because I wished you were doing that to Pansy." He snickered. "Remind me to invite you to the next party my Mother decides to throw." Alex scrunched her face up.

"Wonderful. I can imagine that going over _reaaaal_ well with your dear ol' parents." Alex closed her eyes and put on a solemn face. When she spoke her voice was deeper and with a British accent, and her eyes were full of arrogance. It was a very good Draco Malfoy impression if she didn't say so herself.

"Why Mum? Well you see, I want to invite Alex Blake because Pansy will be there and I really think the two should meet… Well, yes, she was the one who was involved in the incident at that American's Christmas party. That's why I want to invite her. Just think of the entertainment of her and Pansy Parkinson wrestling on the floor with punch and cake all over them. I can assure you, all the males there will enjoy it. …Oh don't worry Da' you can always Avada Kedavra them afterwards." Alex snorted. The very _idea_ was ridiculous. Alex noticed that Draco had yet to make a comment. When she looked at him she noticed his face was pensive and he was staring into the fire. _Fuck!! Alex the screw-up strikes again!!_ She thought.

"Draco, I…" she began, but Draco cut her off.

"So what are you going to do about your Gandmother?" Alex looked at him bewilderedly. The sudden change of subject threw her off momentarily.

"Huh?" she paused and then remembered why she had needed to come here so badly tonight.

"Oh… _Her_. I dunno." She gave an uncommitted shrug, clearly uncomfortable about talking about her problems.

"I suppose I'll try and avoid her until Summer Vacation is over and then I'll be able to stay at Salem. What about you? What are YOU going to do about your Father?" Draco gave a short bitter laugh and threw his hand back over his eyes.

"What CAN I do? I can't do anything about it. I either join the bloody Death Eaters, or I die. Father made that clear enough. Unlike your parents, my Father doesn't compromise. It's either his way or death."

* * *

Alex felt her chest tighten painfully. Draco can't DIE!! He's all she has! She can't lose him! Alex started breathing faster and heard the blood rushing to her brain. Death Eater or Death? No!! Either way she'd lose him! She remembered what it was like without him. -_Emotions swirling around her, getting lost in a bright fog, pain, death, torment, all alone… no one could help her. She just wanted to die.-_

She remembered taking the muggle sleeping pills- and knowing she took too many and hoping she really _would_ never wake up. Everyone had tried so hard to help her, and she had felt like there was nothing left to live for. It hurt every time her parents had looked at her, every time she flinched from the touch of another human being. -_Drowning in the pain, wishing for death. It hurts so bad… Why am I alive? Just kill me… No!! Don't touch me!! Leave me alone!! I'm broken…-_

Draco had saved her. She was nothing without him. Die? NO! …Death Eater? Alex wouldn't even consider him becoming one of those, those, _things_ that had killed her parents. Her parents were good people! They didn't deserve to die! Neither did Draco!! Either way, Death Eaters would destroy him.

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts by the feeling of someone prying her hands apart. While she had been thinking she had clenched her hands. Alex felt like she was coming back from far away. She could hear Draco speaking, but it was distant and hazy.

"Alex! Alex! Bloody hell… Snap out of it! Alex? Come on Alex, I can't help you if you don't let me!" Alex felt herself being pulled into her body. Now she could hear the blood that was still rushing to her head, and she could feel the pain of her nails biting into the soft flesh of her palms. Oh shit! She couldn't breathe! Why couldn't she move her body?

Alex felt like she couldn't get any air, she felt like she had just ran a mile. She couldn't get her breath back! Short gasps of air escaped her erratically heaving chest. She knew what was happening. What was that word? She was… hyperventilating!! That's it! Her body screamed for air. Could she die in her dreamscape? Was that even possible, she wondered? BREATHE!!

Alex felt her body being shaken and heard Draco's voice again. She felt a tinge in her right cheek. Did he just slap her?? Again Alex heard Draco's voice, this time much louder and clearer, like maybe he was right in front of her. "Breathe Alex! C'mon Alex, you're not a bloody mermaid! You need AIR, so quit gaping like a fish out of water and breathe the effing stuff!" Oh, well when he puts it like that…

Alex suddenly gasped and sucked in a deep breath of air. Wonderful Air! Magnificent Air!! Never again would she take it for granted!! Alex realized she had control of her body again, she pried her hands apart and looked down at her hands in her lap. Focus…Focus… There were little half crescent moons indented in her hands. She was still breathing hard. Alex also became aware that someone's hands were still on her shoulders.

She looked up into Draco's concerned face. She gave a weak smile.

"Oops?"

* * *

Draco frowned at Alex.

"Oops?? What do you mean, 'oops'?? What the bloody hell happened?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak when she felt a wave of dizziness. She looked at Draco and she knew he had felt it too. They were waking up. Another wave hit them both. Alex looked at Draco apologetically and gave a shrug.

"Looks like we're waking up Draco." Draco gave Alex his classic Malfoy smirk.

"Don't worry Alex, we're not through here. And there's always tomorrow." Draco watched as Alex started fading out of view and knew that she was seeing the same thing happen to him. _What the bloody hell happened to her?_ Draco watched at she went away completely, with him following a moment later. And the room? It waited until the next time it had to be used, like a haven is supposed to.

Draco woke up to the feeling of being surrounded by silk and knew he was in his own bed. This was confirmed a moment later when a house elf appeared next to his bed. Timidly, it spoke.

"Master Malfoy? Flinky is here to make sure that Master Malfoy is up and getting ready for breakfast Sir." Flinky twisted the bottom of her pillowcase with nervous fingers. Draco groaned. Another day…

"Fine. I'm up. Now go away." Flinky flinched at Draco's cold and cross tone. She just knew that she was going to get boxed in the ears at least once before the end of breakfast. Flinky bobbled her head in a bow and quickly backed out of the room while talking.

"Flinky is going to prepare Master's bath now Sir." Draco didn't bother to answer; he was concentrating on not collapsing in pain from the injuries he received last night for punishment from refusing the Dark Mark. Father was NOT going to be pleased to see him. Another reason to act as if nothing is wrong, his father wanted him to submit and would be damned if he did! Draco sighed. Another Day…

* * *

AN:: Well, another chapter, another 5 days... . I'm already halfway through the next chapter so I might have it up by tomorrow...buuuut...maybe not. Thank-you all for your wonderful reviews!! I LOVE THEM!!

thanks to:

lizzie5555555- I'm glad you like the story and it's sooooo awesome how you think my story is cool!! Thanks for the support!! ...And now, your waiting is over!! The next chapter has Remus right at the beginning!!

Lil' Bode- The flashback was never MY idea, so many of my favorite stories explain through flashbacks and I love the way it gets you into the feeling of the story and things about the character youmight not know. Also, it was the only way I could write in Alex's parents. Trust me, there will be LOADS of flashbacks... -Just not TOO many ; )

Chicklahoma- Wow!! A new reviewer!!! I so happy!! I'm glad you lke the story so far, and I'm REALLY GLAD you think I'm doing such a good job. Love the praises!!

Stanleyy122sgp- Alright, For everyone who reads this, this is actually my lil bro. Please forgive him for the horrible typing- he's not as computer literate as I am. ; ) I have now officially "write-ed more soon" And I try to throw a few suprises here and there as well as let the reader think a bit for themselves. I hope you keep reading when I post the chapters instead of taking up my computer and time by reading the first draft while it's still in Word. . Nice to know I have your support.

For all the other people- there are only two computers available to me, and one is in my room and the other is in the Dining room. Unfortunately, my mother- who is a GREAT writer- is always on there when she isn't at work so that mean I have to write it on my computer and upload it on her computer when she goes to bed. IF anyone has any questions, doesn't think something is quite right, or just wants to say what a bad writer I am, feel free to click the little button at the bottom that says 'review', even if you aren't a regular FF Reader! Elaana


	6. Reminiscing and Remus

**_Storm Clouds Always Roll In On A Wednesday_**

**Chapter Six: Reminiscing and Remus**

_Remus,_

_It's been a while, I know. It's hard to believe that you're all grown up! Your mother would be so proud of you Remus, I know it. The last time I saw you was when Alex turned 2… No, I remember now, you were at Fredrick's funeral. I don't know if I got to tell you how glad I was that you came._

_Merlin, you wouldn't believe how much your Goddaughter has grown. She's already 16- I don't even think Alex remembers you. While you've been away, many things have happened. –Many things. _

_I don't know if you heard it or not, or whether Albus told you, but David and Jessica died. It looks to be the work of Death Eaters, and considering all the effort they put into making the public aware of what's happening with Voldemort, I shouldn't be surprised… But I am—I was. It hurts me to think that I might have done something to prevent it, perhaps stopped it somehow. I'm sorry you missed their funeral Remus, but I understand. It WAS the day after the full moon._

_There's no point in dwelling in the past I suppose. After David and Jessica's funeral, things have been thrown into chaos. You would think I would be used to setting family member's affairs into order, but it seems to get harder each time I do it. Then there's the problem of the press. There was quite a gathering of important American Government Of Magic Officials, as well as reporters, the press, and friends and family of course. At least David and Jessica got the attention they wanted in the end. Now the entire country is in an uproar at the idea that Death Eaters could have killed two of America's best Aurors and that it might mean that Voldemort is back. _

_The hardest thing though, is Alex. This has hurt her far more than me, Remus. And I'm afraid I'm at my wit's end with her. At the funeral, she gave the eulogy because that's what people expected of her, but afterwards… She told me she didn't want to feel—that she hadn't felt like that in a while. I was worried, but now I'm even more worried than I ever thought I could be. She had told me she wished she was dead inside, and now I fear that it's true. I can't get her to do anything, Remus. She just stays in her room, doing who-knows-what, and not eating. She won't talk to me, she won't open up, and she won't let herself feel. I wish I knew what I could do to help her, but I've tried everything and nothing has worked._

_I talked to Albus after Alex and I had a very, …painful fight. I was so close Remus. At least, I think I was close to getting her to open up. But right when I though I had breached the gap between us, she closed up, and moved even farther away. _

_Albus told me, well; he told me that I was too close. That she needs to distance herself away from her parents and their death. …He said that I should let her go, let someone else be her guardian. I know that you're smart Remus, and I'm sure that you've figured out what I'm getting at, but I'm going to say it anyways. Remus, I need, ALEX needs, her Godfather._

_She needs someone that she doesn't feel attached to. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think that Albus was right, Remus. And I trust you. I trust you over any stranger. I thought… perhaps, that you could connect with Alex in a way I can't. And she needs that connection. Alex has had a troubled life, as hard as yours, if not worse. Alex needs somebody she can trust, and I need someone to trust too. I understand if you need to think on this; I wouldn't blame you. What I ask is a huge responsibility, and a huge change. I already know of your work with the Order, and I don't think it would affect your raising Alex if it came to that. _

_Please, think on it. And please come, if only to tell me what your choice is in person. Please help me Remus, you're all I have to rely on._

_--Cassandra

* * *

_

Remus read the letter, then re-read it. He shook his head. It wasn't possible…David, and Jessica…And little Alex. Remus frowned, no, not little Alex anymore. She was sixteen now. He looked at the parchment in his head. He remembered Fredrick's, that is, Cassandra's husband's funeral very well. He was sorry he had missed David's and Jessica's. They were- had been, good friends. _And now they're dead. Just like James and Lily._ Remus felt a fresh wave of sorrow wash over him. So many of his friends were dead.

Remus sat down at the small kitchen table and took a sip of his now cold tea. He winced. How long had he let that particular cup of tea sit there? He tried to remember when he had poured it. Ah, that's right. Three days ago, just before he left to go to a Meeting of the Order. When he had returned, he had found a large barn owl sitting in the tree outside his window with a letter for him.

At first he had thought it was from Sirius, who was somewhere spying on some Death Eater. Then he had noticed the beginning of the letter, '_Remus_'. Sirius didn't call him Remus in his letters. Sirius always called him Moony. By the time he had finished the first paragraph he had known it was Cassandra.

By the time he had finished reading Remus had been shocked. He knew that Jessica and David had made him Alex's Godfather, but at the time it was in good fun, not for _real_. They had all laughed about it, Remus never thought to think that it might have been serious. Remus had pushed it out of his mind soon after, he hadn't even told Sirius that he had been 'dubbed' a Godparent. Of course, that was when he thought that Sirius was the traitor. He hadn't told him because he hadn't wanted to endanger David, Jessica and Alex. _Oh great, another wave of guilt. Just what I needed._

Remus stood up and proceeded to make a fresh cup of tea. The noise he made while making it helped him clear his head, but he still came back to the same thing over and over.

_Me?? ME?? A Godfather? I couldn't possibly, I'm a WEREWOLF for Merlin's sake! Not to mention the Ministry wouldn't allow it. A werewolf raising a child?_

Remus mentally corrected himself. _No, not a child, a teenager. I'm not sure which is worse, the thought of raising a child or the thought of raising a teenager. Merlin knows that BEING a teenager was hard enough. OF course I wasn't the average teenager either._

Remus choked on his fresh made tea when he realized that the way his thoughts were going. It almost sounded like he was actually considering the thought of raising a sixteen-year-old! Preposterous!! There was no way he could do it, not with everything going on. Besides, he wasn't a parent, what did he know about raising a child?

He remembered when Alex was born a couple of months after Harry. He changed more diapers that year, than any other year he could remember. What he did remember though, was holding Baby Harry and thinking that James must have looked like that when he was born. Oh, and his eyes! _Lily's Eyes_, he thought. And then there was Baby Alex; who looked like a perfect mix of both her parents.

The first time he saw her, he thought that both her and Harry had such contrasting eyes, but both of them had the same bright intelligence reflected in them. In those first couple of months he had been so afraid he was going to accidentally hurt one of them or drop one of them while holding them. He worried about that for the longest time back then.

That year was a happy year, one of the best. He had been surrounded by friends their children. Children who called him 'Mooy' and 'Ummie', which stood for 'Moony' from Harry, and 'Uncle Remus' from Alex. He had felt such happiness that year because James and Lily, And Sirius, and yes, even Peter at the time, were one part of his family, and David, and Jessica and Cassandra were the other part. Just thinking about that year made Remus smile like a child in a candy store.

He would have done anything for them, Remus realized. James, David, Lily, Jessica; all of them. That's why he agreed to be Alex's Godparent, that's why he went away when James and Lily became Voldemort's targets. Because he wanted to protect them- ALL of them.

_And_, Remus thought mournfully, _I failed each and every one of them. James and Lily died, Sirius was convicted of their murder, and that of their killer's murder too. And I never lifted a finger to help him. Pettigrew's still at large, and now David and Jessica are gone, dead too. I even left Harry with those horrible muggles, even though I knew how they felt- and still feel, about Harry, and magic in general._

Remus abruptly stood up. Time to snap out of those mournful thoughts.

Remus walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!!" He then stuck his head in the flames. After a moment of rushing in his ears and a passing wave of dizziness, Remus Lupin opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of Albus Dumbledore's office, down to the very spinning, shining, and unusual items that always decorated Albus Dumbledore's office. Remus glanced around before noticing that one thing WAS missing from Albus' office. Albus himself.

"Albus?" Remus called out, hoping that the Headmaster was just out of sight. Alas, after his call, instead of Albus appearing, a small ridiculously dressed house elf appeared looking forlorn and wringing his hands.

"Dobby is sorry sir, but Headmaster Dumblydor isn't being here sir." Remus furrowed his eyebrows. Not here? Where else could he be? Remus noticed the house elf was still in front of him.

"Can Dobby be of service to sir?" He looked hopeful. Remus sighed.

"Do you know when Albus will be back...erm...Dobby?" The immediate change in the small creature was amazing! He immediately perked up and seemed to swell with pride. _House elves were strange creatures, _Remus decided.

"Oh yes! Dobby is knowing when Headmaster Dumblydor is being back sir! Dumblydor is saying to Dobby, he said, "Dobby, I is having a special job for you. I is having to go to Ministry and will be back soon, until then, you is going to be watching my office Dobby," he says. He says, "You is to stay there in case anyone comes by, that way they isn't wondering where I's is."

Dobby was sayings how very proud Dobby was to do that for Headmaster Dumblydor and would do it. Now Dobby is here in case Headmaster Dumblydor is having visitors who is stopping by. Dobby is supposed to help them as much as Dobby can; taking messages, telling where's Dumblydor is, and telling visitors when Dumblydor will be back."

Dobby looked very proud of himself and his speech. Remus had to try very hard not to laugh at him. Remus tried to look serious.

"Hmm... I see, and when exactly will he be back?" Remus tried to look menacing, just to see what the house elf would do- and failed miserably. The house elf didn't even blink.

"Headmaster Dumblydor is telling Dobby to say to visitors who stops by that Dumblydor will be back precisely at eight o'clocks and not before then." It took Remus a moment before he understood what the house elf- Dobby was it? -Had said. He nodded and gave Dobby a small smile.

"Thank-you Dobby, that's very helpful. You're obviously doing a very good job." Dobby gave small a squeal of happiness that was cut off short by Dobby clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Sir is very kind to Dobby. Dobby is grateful for the unearned praise sir gave him. Does sir want to leave his name for Dumblydor?" Remus grinned.

"You can tell him that Remus Lupin stopped by." Dobby nodded eagerly, his ears flapping.

"Remus Lupin." Dobby repeats. Remus nodded.

"Thank-you for your help Dobby. I appreciate it." Dobby tried to stifle another squeal of happiness. Remus started to pull out of the fireplace when he heard one last thing from Dobby.

"You is welcome, Remulus Lupine!!" Remus fell onto his den floor from laughing so hard at Dobby's skewed pronunciation of his name.

* * *

_AN:: Well, FINALLY!! Please don't eat me, it's not my fault. My dad finally brought the disk back and here is the chapter that's been waiting for the past 4 weeks. Again, thanks to the people who keep reading my story- you're all wonderful people and will have great karma for the rest of your life... Unless you decide to kill someone or something that might ruin the karma... kaffKaff Well, THANKS TO:_

**lizzie5555555-** _look!! See??! Remmie!! lol. And yes, Alex WILL be going to Hogwarts... wheather she wants to or not. : )_

**Lil' Bode-** _To answer your Q, my lil bro is 13, I just like to make fun of his typing and horrid english talking skills (not that I'm any better... ; P) PS- I love your hyperness. FF writers LOVE when people get into the reviews they write. I say, "The more wierd the review, the better!!"_

**Chicklahoma-** _look!! I updated again!! I'm glad you like the story and keep reading!!_

**Lyric's Angel-** _:( Jeeze... this reviewer just made me sad... "Vile Mary Sue Garbage" indeed. _

_As for the rest of you- Keep cheering me on it makes me have a warm feeling inside my stomach, kinda like cocoa. Just want you guys to know that I appreciate my reviewers!! Loves!!_

_**PS-- READ MY SECOND FF, FLORA AND FAUNA AND THE THREE LITTLE WIZARDS!! They need more reviews. ; P BTW- YES, the names are supposed to be that way- it's called irony.**_


End file.
